What if Remus was never bitten by a werewolf?
by RL007
Summary: Remus and the remaining Marauders are starting there sixth year with Lily, Tonks, and there friends. Remus is not a werewolf but is their destiny the same or there is a twist in the tale?
1. Chapter 1

What if Remus was never bitten by a Werewolf?

Chapter 1

'James, you are not supposed to do that!" Remus said.

"What are you talking about, Moony?" James replied.

"Oh as if you have no idea."

"Shut up Remus." James was grinning now.

"She will hate that Prongs. Moony is right."

"Padfoot, I thought at least you will take my side."

"After seeing that poster on the train, mate?"

"Prongs, you are really a fool. Lily doesn't like to show off. She likes to live in her own small paradise." Moony replied.

James was looking outside the window of the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly he looked as if he is going to faint. Peter was talking to Nott and Avery.

"Padfoot, since when Wormtail started handling his problems alone?"

"Well he is not a dumb wizard prongs. You should give him some credit."

"Remus, but he never ever even dared to look at that Slytherins. How come he suddenly talking with them civilly?" James.

"What are you talking about? Those Slytherins? Those Nott and…" Padfoot

"Yeah Sirius, he is talking with Nott and Avery and that so called to-be-death eaters!"

"You must be joking Prongs!" Moony

"I guess you can just shift to the window to see that."

"That is so not possible!"

"At least he is trying to become brave. That is a good sign."

"Remus, James did you see that? Or am I just hallucinating?"

Peter was showing something to Avery. His left sleeve of his robes was rolled up. And seeing something that Avery was wishing to, Nott almost got angry. He said something about public and then laughed cruelly at Lily as she entered the platform to see the poster James had posted on the train.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot about that!" James

"Potter, can I talk to you for a second?" Lily was standing behind the window. She was quite disturbed but surely she was not angry with James.

"Sure Lily-flower, anything for you"

James went outside of their compartment to talk with Lily as Sirius started singing. 'Once there was a young lady, just like a flower, her name was…'

"Shut up Sirius." James said with fake anger, trying to hid his smile."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus and Sirius were sitting in their compartment. Remus was trying to read a novel and Sirius was as usual sleeping. It had been almost two hours since James left them to talk to Lily. Even Remus, her only marauder friend was surprised by her tone. Lily Evans never ever asked James Potter to talk with her. She used to ignore him due to his constant pranks and arrogant behavior.

Suddenly the door of the compartment was opened and there was Peter. He tried to look happy but even sleepy Sirius was able to tell that something was wrong. Peter tried to speak but instead just fainted. It was Remus who tried to make him eat some chocolate. After some time Peter looked almost normal.

"What's going on Wormtail?" Remus was concerned

"It's nothing Moony."

"Peter, you can tell us. Come on, what is happening?" Sirius asked.

Peter was hesitant to answer. He was just too tired to talk. Remus told him to take some rest and talk to them afterwards. But Peter's rest was disturbed by Nott.

"O Peter? Come here. There is a lot of space in our compartment. You rat, why you even want to be friends with that blood-traitor and sick boy."

"How dare you talk to my mates like this, Nott?" Sirius was furious.

"Why don't you ask your pet rat Black?"

It was Remus who understood what was happening. Those Slytherins understood their secret! He walked outside their compartment. This was not possible. With all those precautions, charms cloak and map, it was impossible for someone to figure that out. And someone like Nott, a below average boy, no one would have ever dreamed about it. But this was not the time. He wasn't ever sure about that. There was just a possibility that due to the similarity between rats and Wormtail, Nott was calling him a rat. But it was a serious matter indeed! James needs to know about this.

Though Remus was the brains, many a times Prongs and Padfoot came with those pranks. And Remus never wanted to admit but it was true that Wormtail was just a hand in those pranks. He was not brilliant, fast and studious. He was more or less dumb than others three.

"Hey Moony, are you coming to the compartment?" James was in front of Remus. Lily was behind him.

"Ah Prongs, how was your day?"

"Let's go, Lily and Tonks are coming with us" James said with a familiar smirk on his face. Remus noticed that the Pink head behind Lily. He smiled shyly and greeted both of them.

"So Remus, how were the holidays?" Tonks asked

"They were pretty good, what about you?"

"They were best. I finally got the long awaited Nimbus 2000! "

"She was practically in the skies all the time Remus." Lily said

Tonks chuckled and Remus smiled uncomfortably. James gave a knowing look to Lily. And suddenly she started laughing. Remus stood there looking at her. But she and James were already gone. The moment he looked at Tonks she asked him about his studies. It was a casual conversation. But Remus failed to find out why he suddenly felt like he was on the top of the world.

Sirius and James kept chuckling whenever he looked at them. Lily and Tonks were discussing about some muggle equipments. Peter was long gone into his sleep. Remus sighed and continued reading.

The train stopped at Hogsmead. Sirius and peter were arguing about their chocolate bars and James and Lily were discussing something confidential while walking towards the castle. Tonks was behind Remus. As he looked at her hair changed into deep red. He asked her if she was alright. She nodded and they continued walking. She was hopeful for first time in her life. She wanted something desperately. It was hard but she was going to try. This was the starting of the New Year at school. Everyone was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As usual the dinner was great. Remus was sitting behind Lily silently. Something was wrong. He was able to feel that. He looked around. All the first years were enthusiastic, especially the muggle born. The sealing of the great hall was changing constantly. Food was almost over. Everyone was chatting constantly.

"Lupy Lupy Lupin, Jamie and Blacky welcome back to the castle!"

"Sir Nicholas, pleasure to meet you again" Remus

"Nearly head less Nick, aren't you head less yet?"

"I have been trying very hard Black, but that is a very slow process. They even denied my participation in the head less horse riding competition this year again."

"Ah that is very unfortunate Sir"

"Remus, you are always the gentleman! Where is the fourth prankster? Or did he just run away due to Peeves?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. The shock was completely on their face. How could they forget about Peter? They needed to tell James about the incidence.

"Anyway, it's time to go and meet some other students. Best luck for the term!"

"Thank you Sir!" Remus

After reaching the common room, Sirius said "James, could you come with me?"

"What's wrong Padfoot?"

""Not here Sirius, James we need to take the cloak and the map with us. We are going to the Whopping Willow"

In a couple of minutes all the three boys went inside the Willow. Remus was disturbed. James looked concerned. Sirius started telling the incidence. Everything that took place and how Peter was tired and Nott called him a rat, Peter was absent at the dinner also. He wasn't in the dormitory too.

"Let's just check where he is." James.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Sirius

The parchment started unfolding revealing the map of the castle inside it. Slowly all the marks started sharpening.

"Revelio Peter"

"There he is in the dungeons? What on the earth is he doing there?" Sirius

"Padfoot look who is with him. It's Snivelly." James

The shock of terror was clear on the boys. Earlier they saw him with Nott and Avery now he was with Snape. He was disappearing constantly. The boys became tensed. The realization of something happening to him was a lot of to take in mind to the 15 years old.

"Wait a minute; he didn't come to our annual 30th August party. He forgot to owl us. He didn't show up on full moon meetings. Has anything …" James

"James I don't know. Everything is changing in our world. But Peter is a good person. He can be the dumb one but he is not evil. We cannot say these things surely."

"Remus you are always the good one. Try to see it from my eyes. The way they changed my brother, they can do anything. Peter is a pureblood. He is not intelligent; no one will ever see him as a potential Death eater."

"Padfoot, no! How can you say that?" Remus

"Moony, Padfoot is right. No one will ever doubt it. I think we need to talk with the girls also. Probably Frank will come to that meeting too. They have something to tell us. Lily discussed some things with me earlier today. We were going to tell you once we confirmed but I think we all need to sit down and think about the probable situations." James

"We need to go back to the castle." Moony

They started walking to the castle. Remus couldn't believe this. He needed some peace. He needed time to think about it. It was not a good time. No one wanted to be quite. Everyone wanted to fight for their survival.

That he had nightmares about his friends getting killed, his family getting destroyed. He became a werewolf in one. Time has changed. They could feel the evil. They all wanted to live happily. No one, no one could take their happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for updating late. I was kind of busy. Reviews are most welcomed.

Chapter 4

Lily was walking towards the great hall, alone. It was almost the dinner time. She was suddenly stopped by a hooded figure. Lily's grasp on her wand increased. She knew who that was. It was a death eater. She couldn't believe that the rumors were true. Before she was able to draw her wand, she was screaming due to body binding curse.

"Get her, yon fool. She's a mudblood after all. !"

"No!"

"Why not? No mudblood is acceptable in the Dark Lord's reign."

"But the Lord himself said that an exception could be made."

"She's is mudblood! Can't you understand that much?"

"She is brave. She has more qualities than you purebloods."

Lily suddenly became aware of the other person. She was in shock. Not Sev she thought. Three more death eaters were coming from the other corridor. Someone grabbed her.

"You are not supposed to take her from school"

"Oh so now you know more than us? You bloody tail of the blood traitors."

"Keep your voice down Ave..."

"Shut up you half blood"

"Take her from here before that Potter comes."

…

"Argh Paddy! Come on now. We should at least ask Alice!"

"James she is mostly just studying for tomorrow's test."

"No one studies at lunch time!"

"But your Lily flower can!"

"Stop saying that Sirius even Lily doesn't like it." Remus chuckled

"You are so right Moony. We should just leave that nick name for our friend!" Sirius

"Can't you understand the seriousness of this situation?"

"Who else can understand the SIRIUSNESS…?"

"Stop it Padfoot. Prongs was right. We should have known before. She is in dungeons! And she is alone!" Moony

"What?" James

"Well not that alone. Our friend Wormtail is with her." Padfoot

"In the dungeons, he's in the dungeons? "

"What do you know James? We need to know that."

"Sirius, we should go there first. I don't think we are going to hear a very pleasant story."Remus

…

"Lily, wake up Lily. Please wake up" Lily heard a familiar voice. But it was not easy to remember it. She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was bright. She closed them again. She felt a hand over her hand.

"James, she is not alright. I think she needs rest." Mary said

Mary? What is she doing with James? And well James? What is happening here? Lily thought. She tried to open her eyes slowly. She saw James and Sirius were beside her bed. Mary and Alice were standing near her legs. Everything was white. May be she was in hospital wing.

"I need to get up. There is something I need to do." Lily

"Lily, sweetie, you need rest. Madam Bones strictly asked us to leave. But we told her that we will tell you to rest." Alice said

"Alice please, it is urgent." Lily

"Lils, no. You are so hurt. They applied body binding on you." Alice

"Speaking of that, I really need to do something about that." Lily

"Lily, you ok?" It was Tonks running after Remus.

"I am alright Nymphy…"

"If you were not here she would have killed you, my dear cousin she is." Sirius

"Argh, stop it Paddy." Tonks

"Well, can I talk in private with Tonks and James?" Lily

"Fine…" Everyone else leaved. Lily knew who else was there, besides Snape, Avery and Nott.


End file.
